1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector, more particularly to a connector in use for an electronic card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic card connector, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a one-way track 14 formed in a base of a housing. The one-way track 14 includes a forwarding portion 141, a positioning portion 142 and a returning portion 143 to form a loop, which allows a downward bending head 321 of a guide lever 32 to perform one-way movement therein. Adjacent to and surrounded by the one-way track 14 is a positioning block 144. The positioning block 144 has a first side surface, a second side surface and a third side surface contoured with the forwarding portion 141, the positioning portion 142, and the returning portion 143, respectively. The first side surface of the positioning block 144 extends along the forwarding portion 141 and terminates at one end of the second side surface, which is contoured to form a recess 145, such that, when the downward bending head 321 passes beyond the end of the forwarding portion 141, the bending head 321 will turn into and rest in the recess 145. The third side surface of the positioning block 144 has a first part parallel to the first side surface, and a second part bent to merge with the first side surface. The card connector further includes a spring 30 and a slide member 31. One end of the spring 30 is connected to the base, while the other end of the spring 30 is connected to the slide member 31. Movement of the slide member 31 is actuated by insertion or ejection of an electronic card into or from the housing. Further, the end of guide lever 32 is connected to the slide member 31 so as to be driven thereby. Therefore, when the electronic card is pushed and is inserted into the housing, the bending head 321 is pushed to move towards the end of the forwarding portion 141. After reaching the end of the forwarding portion 141, by the force of the spring 30, the bending head 321 is withdrawn to move into the positioning portion 142. The recessed structure of the positioning portion 142 then hooks the bending head 321 in the recess 145. In this way, the electronic card is properly positioned in the connector. By pushing the electronic card forward relative to the connector once more, the bending head 321 is pushed away from the recess 145 towards the returning portion 143. By virtue of a restoring force from the spring 30, the bending head 321 is moved along the returning portion 143, thereby generating an ejecting force for the electronic card. The electronic card can thus be ejected from the connector.
The conventional card connector is disadvantageous in that formation of the one-way track 14 is rather complicated, causing inconvenience during manufacture and assembly of the electronic card connector.